


Stay The Night But Keep It Undercover

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Orgiastic OT5 Daydreams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Niall, I’d like you to meet my brother, Harry! Harry, this is Niall, she’s one of the people running the show.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry’s head shoots up, eyes wide as he stares at Niall in surprise. Niall’s just as shocked as he is—Styles is a common enough surname, of course they wouldn't be related, she'd initially thought—suddenly having tunnel vision the longer they don’t say anything to each other. Gemma notices this almost immediately and nudges her brother out of his trance, asking, “Do you two know each other? You’re looking at her all funny.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, no! No, not at all, I’ve never met Niall before in my life."</em>
</p><p>—<br/>Niall's in charge of a business trip disguised as a weekend getaway. Everything goes according to plan until an unexpected guest shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night But Keep It Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Watched too many travel vlogs and that's how we wound up here. (Drink every time you see the word 'vlogger' haha)
> 
> If you've been following this verse, then you already know there's an assload of smut. This one's no different, although it's relatively tame(?) compared to the others. Also, I'm aware 'orgiastic ot5 daydreams' isn't a thing, but y'know. It _should_ be.
> 
> I'm unsure how to continue this verse, but for the time being, please enjoy :)
> 
> Title from '[Your Love](https://youtu.be/xF9J06CAXm8)' by The Outfield. | [tumblr](http://jenkothat.tumblr.com/)

“Miss Horan, the guests will be arriving shortly.”  
  
Niall carefully places a bottle of champagne into a bucket of ice, making sure of the label facing forward. She thanks Remy, the hotel butler, who helps her arrange the last of the gift bags around the room. As soon as they’re finished, they head to the front entrance of the hotel to join Niall’s coworkers, Analeigh and Regan—the newly appointed heads of marketing and public relations—to wait for their guests.  
  
For the last six months, the three of them have been planning a getaway to the Bostrom Resort, a beautiful hotel located on the beaches of Klint & Pivos in Central America. It’s no ordinary trip away from work, of course.  
  
It actually _is_ work, and the three of them have selected ten lucky beauty vloggers to join them for a weekend away, all expenses paid on the grounds of trying out the newest products of Sirena Cosmetics. The girls they’ve chosen are people they’ve gotten to know in the last year, and Niall’s sure the event will be a success. The best part for Niall is staying an extra day after the girls have gone.  
  
Soon enough, three white vans pull up to the driveway with the lucky vloggers and their guests. Niall and her colleagues rush to greet all of them, and after doing a headcount, Niall realizes only nine out of ten girls are present. This raises a red flag for them, but they keep their smiles on, joining Remy and his underlings as they escort everyone and their luggage to their rooms.  
  
Niall’s ears are met with high pitched squeals and excitable yelling within moments of the girls opening their doors. They run out holding the newest products provided by the company, along with personal gifts tailored to each of their interests. Analeigh gathers everyone around while they’re still in the hallway, announcing they’re all to meet in the main banquet hall at seven for a dinner party. It’s barely after lunch, and it’s enough time for the vloggers to roam around the resort until then.  
  
Analeigh and Regan head back to their rooms to get changed into their bathing suits, wanting to spend their free time at the pool swimming and tanning. Niall does a quick check up on the vloggers to make sure everything is okay, and makes her way back to the lobby. There’s a cab speeding off as soon as Niall’s at the front desk, realizing the missing tenth vlogger has finally arrived.  
  
Through the front doors is Gemma, a relatively new vlogger Niall had noticed from her unique style of video editing. Unlike her fellow beauty comrades, she’s the only one with less than a hundred thousand subscribers, compared to the others with close to a million. Gemma walks as fast as she can, dragging all of her luggage behind in frustration. She’s nearly in tears when she reaches Niall, apologizing profusely for her late arrival, and pleads not to be sent back home.  
  
“Everyone got their bags off the luggage carousel right away, and all of my stuff was still in the plane by the time the first van had left!” Gemma’s voice trembles. “The girls said they’d stay and wait with me, but I didn’t want to be a drag so I told them to go ahead and I’d catch up, but I didn’t know it would take this long and I just—how can everything go so wrong and I haven’t even been here for less than two hours!”  
  
“No one’s sending you home, I promise! You’re staying right here with the rest of us,” Niall laughs, assuring a relieved Gemma with a tight hug. She waves Remy over as soon as she sees him, and has Gemma set all her things down to be taken to her room. “By the way, did you confirm with Regan you’d be bringing a guest?”  
  
“Oh! Yeah, I invited my brother,” Gemma points at the front entrance. “He’s always so busy with his catering job that I barely get to see him, so I figured this would be good for him, you know? I’m sure he’s gonna love it, he’s always wanted to go snorkeling!”  
  
Niall can only see a tall young man looking down at his phone, his long hair obscuring most of his face. He’s walking slowly in a pair of brown suede boots and tight black jeans, along with a slim fit Aloha shirt, unbuttoned halfway to show off his chest. Niall thinks she recognizes the shirt, but shakes off the odd feeling in her gut.  
  
“That’s really thoughtful of you,” Niall says sweetly. “I would’ve loved for my mom to join me here, but she’s stubborn about accepting gifts.”  
  
“Moms are weird like that, aren’t they?” Gemma laughs. She puts her hands on her hips after, asking her brother, “Are you going to spend the entire vacation looking at your phone!?”  
  
“I told you – I’m checking my emails! Just two more and I’ll be done, I swear,” her brother replies.  
  
“That’s what you said half an hour ago! How many catering gigs are you missing!”  
  
“Oh my god,” Niall gasps quietly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge at the familiar voice. _Not him_ , she thinks, _it can’t be him_.  
  
“Anyway,” Gemma rolls her eyes, quickly replacing her annoyance with a smile. “Niall, I’d like you to meet my brother, Harry! Harry, this is Niall, she’s one of the people running the show.”  
  
Harry’s head shoots up, eyes wide as he stares at Niall in surprise. Niall’s just as shocked as he is— _Styles is a common enough surname, of course they wouldn't be related_ , she'd initially thought—suddenly having tunnel vision the longer they don’t say anything to each other. Gemma notices this almost immediately and nudges her brother out of his trance, asking, “Do you two know each other? You’re looking at her all funny.”  
  
“Uh, no! No, not at all, I’ve never met Niall before in my life,” Harry laughs it off, giving Niall a firm handshake for a touch of authenticity. “I didn’t mean to stare, but you are _really_ beautiful. And I like your outfit, I'm really into patterns,” he notices, referring to Niall’s butterfly patterned shirt and black pencil skirt.  
  
Niall can feel her entire body turning flush, and thanks Harry with a bashful smile. “Well, uh, you’ve had a long flight, so you better head up to your room and rest for a little bit,” she says, handing Gemma her key card. “I have some business things to take care of, but if you need anything from me, just let me know.”  
  
“Will do, Miss Niall,” Harry replies in a flirtatious tone.  
  
Gemma thanks Niall again for her generosity, excitedly shuffling towards the elevator. Harry gives Niall a once over before he catches up with his sister, running into the empty lift with all of his bags. He tousles his hair around then looks back at Niall, grinning smugly with his dimple in full view before the doors close shut.  
  
Niall could tear her hair out for this.  
  
—  
  
It’s easy to avoid Harry for the first day and a half. Not on purpose, of course.  
  
Niall’s so busy with Skype calls to her boss and running errands with her colleagues that she has practically zero time to even try and seek him out. It’s only when she runs into Gemma after breakfast on the third day that she sees Harry again. They share nothing more than a friendly smile before he and the rest of the guests are off to have their jet skiing and snorkeling lessons for the day. It gives Niall ample time to focus on her projects with Analeigh and Regan, spending most of the morning preparing and finalizing everything with the hotel staff for their final dinner party.  
  
The three are finished just after lunch, and Niall’s off to the spa to have a well deserved deep tissue massage. She tries her best to stay still on the massage table throughout, the knots lifting away from her back leaving her in a state of pure relaxation. When she flips over, the faint scent of jasmine hits her nostrils, and takes a deep breath as the massage therapist starts working just above her chest.  
  
Every time the therapist’s hands glide over Niall’s collarbone, she gets hit with an odd sensation that travels down her back and to her legs. She feels a hand press firmly over her sternum, sending pulsating vibrations all over her body. In her stupor, Niall opens her eyes to see Harry standing above her, hands trailing from her chest and down to her abdomen.  
  
Harry obscures her vision until he comes back up, and now Zayn is standing at the other end, gently opening her legs and kissing down the inside of her thighs. Liam and Louis are suddenly on either side of Niall, both their hands gliding over her stomach, mouths simultaneously sucking her breasts at the same time.  
  
“ _Wh-What are you all doing here?_ ” Niall asks, her voice muffled.  
  
“ _We’re taking care of you_ ,” Harry whispers, and he sounds just as distant and husky. “ _Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted, Miss Niall? The four of us at the same time, making you feel everything you’ve never felt?_ ”  
  
“ _I-I don’t recall ever—oh! Oh my god!_ ” Niall gasps and hits the back of her head on the table, hips lifted as Zayn lays a long stripe with the tip of his tongue between her folds. “ _Yes! Yes, it’s what I want,_ ” she gasps again, body writhing from Zayn’s touch, “ _I want all of you._ ”  
  
She starts breathing heavily, her hand firmly gripping the back of Liam’s head when he sucks on the crook of her neck, the other on Louis still focused on her breasts. Harry steadies her head with his hands and he leans down, softly kissing her until Niall slips her tongue against his, the kiss arousing Niall even more. It goes on for as long as Niall can handle, her state of mind clouded by the ecstasy overtaking her.  
  
A quick flip and switch changes the dynamic, and now Niall’s on top of Zayn, riding him slowly as Harry fucks her from behind. She’s crying out from the multiple sensations, and with every thrust, each of the four men change from under and behind her. Niall remembers how each of them felt from before; the girth of Liam inside of her, Louis’ rough and bed shaking thrusts, Harry’s firm hands around her neck, and Zayn’s skillful tongue against hers all at once.  
  
It’s when she’s riding Liam that her entire body starts trembling. She can’t tell who’s kissing her or whispering in her ear, the crescendo of their moans and sighs reaching the highest they can go when Niall reaches her peak, gasping loudly when she wakes from her dream.  
  
“Are you all right, Miss Horan?” asks the therapist. “Would you like me to continue?”  
  
Niall sits up to catch her breath. There’s no Harry, no Zayn, no Liam nor Louis around like she’d dreamt. Just her, the therapist, and the light mist of jasmine that fills the air again.  
  
“I’m fine,” Niall finally answers. “I, um, I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“It’s perfectly normal to experience a release during a massage,” she comments in a sage-like manner, noticing Niall’s embarrassment. “Your body is relaxed and it stimulates your nervous system. In fact, an orgasm is just as beneficial to your well being than any endorphins released while eating chocolate.”  
  
Niall is relieved at the therapist’s assurance, and finishes the last of her session completely serene. By the time she leaves the spa, the vloggers are back from their excursion, and Niall bumps into the last person she’d hoped to see shirtless in tiny yellow shorts.  
  
“Oh hello, Miss Niall, I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Care to join me in the spa?” Harry asks with a grin. Niall chuckles nervously. “Are you all right? Your cheeks are really red,” he comments, concerned.  
  
“I’m fine,” she answers, slowly creeping away from him. “I have to go, there’s loads to do before tonight’s dinner. Hair, makeup, even more gift bags for the girls—you know how it goes.”  
  
“Uh, I actually don’t, but sure,” Harry laughs. “So did you get a massage? A couple of the girls told me to try out a deep tissue one or something like that. What do you recommend?”  
  
Niall’s throat tightens and Harry gives her a concerned look again. “Great!” she blurts out too loudly, startling Harry. “Deep tissue is—” Niall gives the a-okay sign with a forced smile. “I _really_ have to go now.”  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.” Harry waves as Niall’s rushing down the hall, then before she turns the corner, shouts out, “Save me a seat at your table!”  
  
—  
  
Niall saves Harry a seat, though they’re on opposite ends of the table where she won’t be tempted to try and flirt with him. After all, she’s still technically on the clock, and she’d rather not make a fool of herself and regret it later on. At the end of the meal, the group is taken to a fire pit on the beach to roast marshmallows. Harry tries to make the perfect s’more for Niall, but ends up burning his marshmallows to a crisp, leaving her to do all the work when he tries again.  
  
“I’ve never had anyone make this for me,” Niall says with a stuffed mouth, licking a smear of melted chocolate from her thumb. “This is the best s’more you’ve never made.”  
  
“Oh, that hurts, Miss Niall!” Harry says in disbelief. “I mean, at least I tried, didn’t I?”  
  
“You did,” she giggles, “but I don’t trust you near this fire.”  
  
They sit beside each other on the sand, far from where the rest of the group can see them. Niall takes another bite of the s’more and hands the rest to Harry knowing she can’t finish it. While they munch away, a breeze passes over them and Niall shivers. Suddenly, Harry’s suit jacket is over her shoulders, and she leans into him for more warmth.  
  
“We’re allowed to cuddle, right? Bressie won’t get mad if we do this?”  
  
Harry laughs and puts his arm around Niall. “Do you have his code of conduct memorized? You probably know it better than I do.”  
  
“Well… I’m in sales, I have to read the fine print, y’know. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”  
  
“Nah,” Harry holds her closer, “I’m off the clock. Bressie doesn’t control what I do on my own time. And as far as I’m concerned, I’m just a handsome guy on a vacation who happened to meet a beautiful woman on a business trip. Who knows if sparks will fly between ‘em, eh?”  
  
“You think you’re handsome?” Niall jokes, and Harry pretends to be hurt.  
  
Niall realizes Harry’s yellow shirt is made of lace, and she traces its patterns with her fingers to her amusement. She goes as far up as his chest, purposely stopping just above his nipple. Harry shivers and makes a show of it, making Niall burst with laughter. The shirt is already unbuttoned halfway down and Niall pops open a few more for good measure. Harry takes her hand and guides it underneath, letting her touch his chest and anywhere else she pleases. Soon enough, her hand is just above the waist of his jeans, and Harry’s leaning in close to kiss her.  
  
“I want you so bad, Miss Niall,” Harry nuzzles his nose against Niall's, “you’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Is that all you want me for? My looks?” she jokes, and Harry shakes his head. “Then tell me.”  
  
“First of all, aside from being gorgeous, you’re smart. You’re confident and _strong_ —how could I not be turned on by you? I just... I wish you were my girlfriend."

Niall's gut sinks. "Harry... you know you can't say those things."

"I know, I got ahead of myself," he sighs sadly. "But... I'd like to at least find someone like you when I'm older. And I'm okay knowing you favor me over Zayn, and he's _everyone's_ favorite."

"Oh my god," Niall snorts, covering her mouth after. “What makes you think Zayn is my favorite?”  
  
Harry’s jaw clenches and his eyes widen in fear. “ _Please don’t tell me it’s Ashton_.”  
  
A beach ball lands in front of them before Niall can reply. The two break apart as fast as they can, realizing Gemma is heading towards them with Emelyne and Nikolina, two vloggers from Australia and Croatia, following right behind.  
  
“There you are! I was looking all over for you!” Gemma says to Harry, out of breath, and waves at Niall after. “My brother wasn’t boring you to death about his catering job, was he? He talks about the weirdest things sometimes, like did you know he has a collection of lunchboxes from the 1970s?”  
  
“Heh, that’s enough, Gemma,” Harry laughs nervously.  
  
Gemma puts her fingers to her lips, imitating the motion of zipping her mouth shut. Afterward, she does a double take of the two, noticing her brother’s open shirt and his jacket around Niall. “Harry, honestly! Are you really going to walk around like some animal, you’re so high maintenance—argh!” Gemma huffs, immediately buttoning Harry back up to his chagrin. “That’s not sexy, l’il bro, I’m telling you! Right, Niall?”  
  
“Actually—”  
  
“Oh, nevermind that,” Gemma grabs Niall’s hand, “let’s get back to the fire pit, I need more s’mores!”  
  
Niall’s stumbling away with Gemma and the other girls, looking behind to see Harry left alone. He has his hands on his hips, but he’s smiling, knowing Niall is still looking at him. She can’t get as close to him for the rest of the night, not with the rest of their group chatting her ear off. Heading back into the hotel a while later, she stops by Harry’s room to return his jacket. She’s about to knock, but changes her mind and decides to keep it. Just in case.  
  
—  
  
**12:01 AM**  
  
“Hello, Harry. Looking for something?”  
  
“I, um, seemed to have lost something of mine,” he answers, leaning against Niall’s doorway. She steps aside, letting him into her room.  
  
“There was this beautiful woman I met earlier on the beach,” he explains, following Niall to her bed. “She said it was cold and since I’m a gentleman—” Harry pauses to lie down between Niall’s legs, brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck, “—I lent her my jacket, and I think she took off with it. Been trying to find her ever since.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” Niall sighs, running her hands through Harry's hair, “I’m sure it was a nice one.”  
  
“I only paid $2000 for it, but who's keeping track anyway?”  
  
They share a heated kiss, rolling around around in the bed to take each other's clothes off. When they're fully naked and ready, Niall puts a hand to Harry’s chest before he starts, feeling worried. “ _This is okay, right? We can do this?_ ” she asks cautiously. Harry plants several butterfly kisses all over Niall's jaw and neck to get her to relax. " _Please say something, anything._ "  
  
“I want this as much as you do,” Harry assures her. “This won't change anything, I promise.” And that’s all Niall needs to hear.

—

By mid-morning, Niall has said her goodbyes to most of the vloggers. She'll be seeing them again in Hawaii, but that won't be for another six months, and hopefully a lot less stressful the second time around. Several minutes later, Gemma and Harry exit the elevator, the two girls running to each other for a tight hug.

"Thank you so so much for inviting us, Niall," Gemma says, almost in tears. "I've never been given an opportunity like this before and I'll never forget this."

"You're very welcome," Niall hugs her again. "My boss knows you're loyal to the brand, so we hope to keep seeing you at more events in the future."

"Oh, no doubt I'll go to all of them! I better head out, our check-in time at the airport is in less than two hours. Thanks so much again!"

Gemma runs to a free cab down the driveway, but Harry stays in place, paying no mind to Gemma's indistinct yelling. "I really appreciate what you've done for my sister. She didn't get into this whole thing for handouts, but I'm happy someone's recognizing the work she puts into her content."

 _Harry, come on! We're going to be late!_ Gemma yells in the distance.

"Better get going," Harry adjusts the strap of his duffel bag. "I had a lot of fun this weekend. Last night was pretty memorable, _obviously_ ," he laughs, biting the corner of his lip. "If anyone asks... treat it like one of Zayn's freebies. Rare, but unforgettable."

"It wasn't a freebie, Harry. Not for me."

Harry's touched by her comment, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. Analeigh and Regan come rushing out through the front doors and confront Niall, telling her, "We knew it! We _totally_ knew Gemma's brother has a crush on you! He's been checking you out all weekend, not to mention him following you around like a lost puppy last night."

"Oh come on, you came to that conclusion because he kissed me?" Niall comments sarcastically, but her colleagues' expressions say otherwise. "Okay, _maybe_ he has a crush on me," she rolls her eyes at her coworkers sharing a high five. Niall looks over to the cab, turning flush when Harry waves goodbye. "Come on," she gestures with her head, "let's head to the pool."  
  
+++  
  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
Harry has Niall up against the wall. She has her legs wrapped around his waist, arms holding onto Harry’s shoulders, fingers sinking into his skin to balance herself with every thrust. Harry buries his face into her neck, moaning and cursing out loud in the confines of Niall’s large bathroom.  
  
“I accidentally let slip to Bressie about my time in Klint  & Pivos,” Harry mentions as he’s carrying Niall onto the counter. Her eyes widen, her heart beating a little too fast from fear. “I didn’t mention any names, don’t worry,” he laughs. “All I told him was that I met a beautiful older woman on a business trip. I basically described you, but it obviously flew over Bressie’s head, considering the amount of clients we have.”  
  
“And what did he tell you afterwards?” Niall gasps, taking a moment to get into the rhythm of Harry slowly fucking her again.  
  
“Didn’t say anything other than, ‘Shame you weren’t on the clock, you could’ve paid off your vacation then and there’.”  
  
Niall bursts out laughing, but quickly replaces it with a succession of moans that leads to her orgasm. She lies on her back and lets Harry finish, nearly coming again from how hard he’d been fucking her.  
  
“I’m so glad you called, I was hoping you didn't think things got weird,” Harry pauses, almost hesitant to continue. “Did you mean what you said to me back at the hotel?”  
  
“Every word, Harry. That night was only between us," Niall answers earnestly. Harry gives her a relieved smile, then kisses her in thanks before going back to their professional foreplay. "Wanna know something funny? That night _almost_ put you at the top of my roster.”  
  
“Almost!?" Harry gasps in horror, "Who do I have to beat to get there?”  
  
Niall waits a moment, letting the suspense get to Harry. “Liam Payne.”  
  
“Oh, sweet Jesus, not him,” Harry drops his head, groaning in disappointment. “How am I—have you seen _the size_ of his cock? I can’t compete with that! Forget it, I’m totally fine being your number two."

Niall laughs and drags Harry to her bed. She straddles him and grinds her hips, kissing him until he's hard again. “If it makes you feel better," she takes a breath, pushing Harry onto his back, "Liam's never tied me up and fucked me blindfolded like you did.”  
  
Harry puts a hand to his chest, brow raised with a smirk on his face. "Step aside, Payne," he says in a husky tone, "you're about to lose your crown."


End file.
